


Drawings

by MissSansLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Y/N has been having nightmares that she's keeping from her boys.A/NThis is kinda trash but what everEnjoy!-S





	Drawings

\- She's laying awake on her bed, knowing she needs to get to sleep but she can't. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun as she flips through her book. Suddenly her bedroom door opens slightly. 

"Buck?" She calls softly. The door opens more to reveal a small pale figure crouched on the floor. It crawls in and stands to it's full hight. It's head nearly touches the ceiling of her room. It's skin is sickly white and clinging tight to it's protruding bones. The creatures hair is shoulder length and matted. There are no lips to cover it's big sharp teeth. No eye lids over it's black eyes. 

She can't look away from it. It steps forward, it's feet thump heavily against the wooden floor. "Get away from me!" Her lips move but no words come out. She's paralyzed as this thing moves closer to her. Watching through it's big eyes. -

Y/N gasps as she sits up. The book in her lap has fallen to the floor and her sheets are tangled around her body. She rips the blankets off of herself and sits with her back to the wall. Her hands shake as she reaches under her pillow for her sketchbook and pencil. 

***

Steve is awake before Bucky is, like usual. He gets up and wanders out to the kitchen, expecting it to be vacant. He's pleasantly surprised to see Y/N sitting with her back to him. He smiles to himself and puts his hands lightly on her shoulders. She jumps, slamming her sketchbook shut. 

"Just me." He whisperes, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just doodling." She says easily. She lifts her chin so she can see him. Steve kisses her lips softly before moving to grab a yogurt out of the fridge. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before Bucky gets up." She says softly. Steve watches her as she gets up and leaves the room. He can tell something is bothering her, she's never up this early.

He glances at the sketchbook on the counter then towards the bathroom. Without much hesitation he picks it up and starts thumbing through it. There are pictures of all kinds in here each dated by month and year. Some drawn from the balcony or at the park. There are a bunch drawn of him and Bucky cuddling on the couch. Steve smiles at the detail in them. Some pages even have his and Bucky's names with little hearts around them. Steve bites back a grin as he snaps a picture and makes it his phone background. Then he turns to the last dozen pages. 

They date back to last month, and he can't help but feel his heart clench. There are scratchy pictures of demons and creatures. A handful of them show resemblance to Steve or Bucky if you were to look close enough. There were water stains on the paper that smudge the pencil lines. The one from the night before is what really grabs his attention. This one looks nothing like the rest. It looks like pure evil. The teeth and claws make his eyes widen. 

"Whatcha got there, Stevie?" Bucky says tiredly as he walks into the kitchen. He turns on the coffee pot and grabs a mug from the cupboard behind it. 

"It's Y/N's sketchbook. Take a look at this." He shows Bucky the concerning sketches. 

"Maybe she's trying something new?" Bucky offers. As he says this Y/N walks in. She's wearing a pair of jeans shorts with one of Bucky's shirts. Her wet hair is pulled into a bun and her face is free of make up. She pauses when she sees her sketchbook in Steve's hands. 

"Hey, Doll." Bucky smiles wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hope you don't mind, Steve's looking at your drawings again." Her heart skips a beat as she looks at them.

"What're these?" Steve asks showing last night's sketch. 

"Just some drawings." She says softly, looking between the two of you. 

Steve raises an eye brow at her. "I mean...well." She bites her lip softly. "I've been having nightmares a lot this month. There's always these creatures in them that keep coming and going. Sometimes they just stand there and look at me, sometimes they," She looks down. "Sometimes they drag me out of bed."

Bucky pulls a stray hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. "Why didn't you say anything, Y/N?" 

"I didn't want to be a bother." She says. Steve sets down the sketch book and kisses her cheek. Bucky pulls her a little closer and rests his chin on her head. She doesn't want to admit it but she feels better for telling them. 

"you're not a bother, Y/N." Steve says. "C'mon. Let's go watch a movie. We can have a lazy day."

And just like that,the three of them are in the living room with Disney movies playing. Bucky has brought his big blanket out for the three of you to share. You're leaning against Steve's side while you're legs are thrown over Bucky's lap. It's not long before you drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
